


Ten Years

by Uniquely_Kaydt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquely_Kaydt/pseuds/Uniquely_Kaydt
Summary: My Secret Santa Prompt from Pagets was "Supercat navigating joining families. Perhaps highlighting the difference between Kal/Kara when she arrived and Kara's role as a parental figure to Carter."





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagets/gifts).



> Pagets, 
> 
> I would like to wish you a very Merry Christmas and I hope that this helps brighten your holiday! May you have an exciting year to come full of many adventures in the fandom and in your everyday life. 
> 
> Kaydt
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I would also like to take the time to thank @LightInside, @katiekat784 and @danigobingo for reading this over and providing invaluable help when I was sleep deprived and stuck at work.

Taking a deep breath I stood and made my way to the microphone Lucy Lane held out to me. The few steps I had felt as if they were miles, I began to fumble with the cuff of my shirt, but Lucy’s smile gave me an extra boost of confidence that I needed to face the number of people gathered in the room. All were either friends or family, but they were all here in this room to celebrate two women who meant the world to me, and it only took them ten years to get to this point. When I finally reached Lucy, I was laughing quietly to myself, well mostly to myself as there were a few ears out there who could hear it. 

“Thank you Lucy. Hi, everyone.” I say as I turn to face everyone in the room, my heart racing. “As many of you know, I am not one for grand speeches or really any attempts at pointing the spotlight towards me. That talent lies with my mom, Cat Grant, though she has some competition in that category in her partner in crime, my step-mum Kara Danvers.” Laugher broke through the crowd and I could see a blush begin to grace Kara’s features. 

Turning to face these two remarkable women I smiled and as the laughter died down I continued. “It has taken them far to long in my opinion to get to this day. There have been many ups and downs through the years. Some of them involving many shouts for ‘Keira!’ even though Mom knew Kara’s name, and knew even from the start that Kara was far from ordinary. We all know how long it took my Mom and Kara to finally admit what so many of us saw from the first few moments we saw them together. This, however, is not about how they beat the odds, the rumors and all the stuff that comes when one is or dates Cat Grant. Rather, this is what I have seen these last ten years and the parent I have gained, officially today.” 

Lowering the microphone, I fiddled a little with my tie as I took a few calming breaths. “I knew something was different about Kara when she lasted more than a month as Mom’s assistant, even after the Chipotle incident. She never seemed to let Mom’s anger or vicious barbs, sometimes thrown when someone did not live up to her exacting standards, break her determination to get the job done. In fact, Kara seemed to take it as a challenge to get better, to meet each challenge head on. Soon enough two years had flown by and I began to see a change in Mom. She would smile more after coming home from the office and Kara’s name would come up in conversation more often. Catco, however, was still the same when I would visit. Mom would call out to ‘Kiera’ and get her to run a layout over to the art director. She would have to get Mom’s lunch order, control the ever changing schedule that is my Mom’s life. Which I should mention I do not think I could even manage that and yet Kara did without issue.” 

More laughter erupted as I walked back towards my seat with the mic in hand to have a sip of water, my gaze travelled to my new extended family: Alex Danvers, the aunt I had never had or thought I would ever need. That was until I decided to enter the biomedical program at school on the way to medical school. Eliza Danvers was the grandmother I had always wanted: welcoming, loving and open to talk about anything and everything when I felt I couldn’t or didn’t want to talk about it with Mom or Kara. J’onn was the lovable and all knowing grandfather who loved Star Wars just as much as I did. Lena, Lucy, Maggie and Sam rounded out the badass aunt department, while Winn, James and Clark were the goofy, dorky and clumsy uncles. 

“Mom left to dive and find new waters to test her strengths in, and yet I knew she had been running away from something that opened her up to rejection. No longer wanting to be ‘Miss Grant’ to her ‘Keira,’ she fled so that Kara could grow into the talented reporter she had seen from that fateful 10:15 interview. Kara for her part has grown and flourished as a reporter, seeking the truth and righting wrongs while she is at it. To many of us, she is the hero we all wanted or found. To me, Kara is the woman who helped me find my voice. When others would push me to speak to them, or answer a question she simply waited or would try to make me laugh. Kara never saw me as a burden and would even make time for me, just the two of us. Our adventures took us all over the world, both in person and through stories. When Mom asked her to move in, I could barely control my excitement and I was 17! My Mom was happy, Kara was happy and it helped to strengthen our developing family. I…” My voice broke, and I took another sip of water.

My hands shook with emotion at the memories. Closing my eyes, I took a shaky breath willing myself to continue when a I felt a hand on my back I saw Kara at my side, and I laughed. “I had never really known what it was like to have two attentive parents until these two found their way to each other. I know my Dad loved me in his way, but being a parent, a father, had never been something he wanted out of life. As you can see though, Kara never shied away from the role or the responsibility and it turns out that was part of the reason we all had to wait this long. This amazing woman beside me, wanted to make sure I did not feel as if she was taking my Mom away.” 

Putting a hand on my Mom’s shoulder, I saw the small shudder as a few disobedient tears slipped down her cheeks. “It has been five years since Kara moved in. Four years since I secretly would call her my Mum. Three years since I knew this family we created was going to stick around. Two years since I started calling Alex, Lena, Lucy, and Maggie my aunts, Winn, James and Clark as uncles, and Eliza Grandmum. One year since Kara found the courage to ask if she could propose to Mom. Most important of all though, it is ten years to the day Kara walked in as Mom’s 10:15.” 

Letting go of Mom’s shoulder and moving back to my seat to grab my champagne glass, “Now would you all join me and raise a glass to these two remarkable women, my Moms, my cheering squad, and the guests of honor tonight. Here’s to my beautiful Mom, Mrs Catherine Jane Danvers-Grant and her stunning wife, my Mum, Mrs Kara Danvers-Grant.” Cheers of congratulations were shouted as I sipped my drink before I was enveloped in a strong two sided hug. This was the official start of our family, but it was far from the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
